A White Glow
by xShatteredRosex
Summary: A 16 year old boy named Lucas is bullied every week by Matt, the popular kid. All Lucas wants is change, but what happens when their chests start to glow, what happens when they are forced to be nice to one another to figure this thing out? He asked for change, but this isn't what he meant at all!
1. Chapter 1: Somethings about to change

Authors note:

Hey everybody! This is the first fic that i have ever written and i cant wait to get started. I'll be writing this on moblie so alot of the words such as 'I' will be lower case. Sorry, I'm just really lazy. :-) Please give as much contructive critisism or praise as you want, It's greatly appreciated.

Anyways the idea for this story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr so I dont take credit for the idea. :-P Buttttt, I am making up the characters and their stories. :-) Just for some backround info on the storyline, basically when a person meets their soulmate their chest glows as does the other persons. This fic will contain gay content for those of you not into it, that was a fair warning!

So, with all of that out of the way, lets get started!

It's been going on every week for 6 months. Ever since i moved from my old school to Green Timbers Heights. The beatings leave me bruised and exhausted and i can't help but to hope, even pray for change. But this, well, this isn't the kind of change that i had in mind!

The sound of my alarm clock reverberated throughout my room, dragging me from my slumber.

I groan and sit up, rubbing my eyes.

7:00am

I slam the snooze button on the wretched machine, effectivley silencing it. God how i loathed Mondays!

I slip my legs out of bed and stumble over towards the bathroom. I reach into the white tiled shower and turn the silver knob to hot. I undress and step into the shower, already dreading the day to come. As i shampoo and rinse my dark hair, I can't stop thinking about it.

Today I'm going to see Matt again. Uggh I can't get his sneer out of my head.

I turn off the shower and step out. I look up at my reflection in the mirror and sigh. There' s a faded bruise thats worked its way up the left side of my torso from when matt shoved me into the lockers in the change room. I gingerly touch the greenish mark on my side, it doesnt hurt anymore. I pull a towel off of the rack and dry off. Walking back into my room I catch a glimpse of the clock.

7:45am

Jesus Christ! I never even realized I was in there that long! I briskly walk over to my black dresser and pull out the first shirt I see. The cotton of the dark blue t-shirt is soft against my skin, then grabbing out a pair of black jeans i quickly pull them on and walk from my room down the hallway, grabbing my glasses before i leave.

My feet pad along the light brown carpeting and hit white tile as i find the kitchen. Walking over to the cupboard i pull out the cheerios and then grab the carton of milk from the fridge. The house was eerily silent as i wolf down my cereal. With my dad at work in the mornings and mom at the hospital its been quiet.

My stomach twisted into a tight knot as i thought about my mom. She's been in chemotherapy for about a month now. The cancer that was in her brain had been growing for a year now and her headaches had been getting increasingly worse.

I get up quickly and put my dishes in the sink, pushing aside my morbid thoughts.

Walking back into my room I brush my teeth and grab my back pack, checking that i have all my books. I snatch my dark red hoodie off the back of my door and meander my way to the front of the house. I open the heavy wooden door and lock it after i step out. I turn around and tred out towards the side walk and towards the bus stop.

I sit down on the bench, lean my head back and sigh. Taking a moment to close my eyelids, behind them I see Matt.

A wave of disapointment washes over me.

I already know how the day will go, its happened time and time again and its become a routine of mine. Wake up, go to school, get bullied, visit my mom, do my homework, play video games and then go to bed. The bus pulls up and stops with a squeak from the brakes. The doors open with a metallic groan.

I step onto it and pay the driver. I walk to the back and sit down at my usual spot, lost in my thoughts. Before i know it, were pulling up to the side street by my school. The bus lurches to a stop, i get off and thank the driver.

The sun is shinning today, which is a surprise considering it's mid January. And even though the sun is shinning bright, a bitter wind nips at me fingertips. I walk into the large school and down the lane towards my locker. Bending down on one knee I open my locker and pull out my binder, unfortunatly i got a bottom locker this year, I'm one of the few unlucky grade 10's that got the awesome chance at a bottom locker! Again! Yay. As i close my locker and stand up one of the girls from my science class, Kayle, walks up behind me.

I can hear the clack of her heals against the scuffed, white floors. I turn around,

"Hey Lucas!", she smiles at me.

"Hey Kayle, how are you today?" I ask as i reach for my backpack's strap on my shoulder, already knowing what she's going to ask for.

"I'm doing pretty good I guess. Hey, you got my chemistry done right?" She asks with a slight tilt of her head, her dark blue hair bouncing in her ponytail.

I'm already handing her the finished worksheet as i reply, " Yes, here, I completed it."

She grabs the pages from my outstreatched hand and quickly looks over it.

"Thanks," she says smiling warmly, "I totally owe you one!You know what? How about lunch sometime?"

I stare at her, looking into her dark brown eyes and then averting my gaze.

I'm totally taken aback at this, Kayle is one of my only friends but she has never asked me to lunch before, in fact, the only other person that has is my best friend Tom.

"Sure, t-that's sounds nice" I stutter out, nerves already seeming to get the best of me.

She looks into my green eyes and smiles again

"Alright, well, I'll see you last block okay?"

"Okay, see you." I manage to mumble out, but she's already walking away, her hair bouncing and her hips swaying slightly.

Shouldering my pack up on to my back again, I start walking the opposite direction, towards my English class. I hadn 't even realized that the whole time we were talking the school was gradually filling up with other students. And maybe, if I had been paying more attention, I would have noticed a certain brunette watching the entire, brief exchange.

The warning bell rang, just has I made it into class. With five minutes to spare I take out my phone until the actual bell signals the start of class.

walks up to the front of the room,

"Alright class, today we'll be starting our poetry unit."

XXXXXXXXXX

Classes had ended far too soon and i can feel the nervousness of this morning comming back to me.

Matt.

He's all that I can think about right now because i know that the when i see him its going to be like every other Monday. I briskly walk into the luch line, hoping that i can get in, get my lunch, and get out before he comes to find me.

No such luck.

I've barely made it out of line before I can feel his presence behind me. A shadow looms into my peripheral vision and i know its him.

"Why hello there Luke." He says from right behind me.

I turn around to meet his steady gaze, a devilish glint present in his dark brown eyes.

"Matt" i say evenly, keeping my voice level. It comes with practice I suppose.

He smirks, "Feeling confident today now are we? No more sniveling or whining?" he says coldly.

I look him in the eye. Truth is that I want to run away and hid, I want to curl up into a ball like before. But I'm not going to give him the satisfaction, the satisfaction of knowing that he broke me.

"So what? Giving me the silent treatment now are we? We'll see how confident you are when I'm done with you." he says menacingly, pushing me backwards and leading me away from the crowd that had gathered, seemingly oblivious to the exchange.

I already know where he's leading me, towards the the back of the school where no one ever comes. The forest that runs around the right side of the building loomed over us. Nobody ever comes back here because of it, it's dark and ancient looking. The sun doesn't even shine through the dense foliage.

Matt snapped me out of my reverie with a slap to the back of my head.

"Pay attention." he says unpatiently

I huff,annoyed and continue forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our footsteps were loud as we broke twigs and our shoes crunched on the gravel. Then, as we rounded the corner, he slammed me back into the hard brick wall of the school. My scalp scrapped along the wall as he pushed me up by the collar of my sweater.

A panicked yelp escaped my throat.

Anxiety began to seep into me as his elbows dug into my rib cage, Then, he dropped me to the ground with a grunt and faced me away from the wall. Matt put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down.

Pain shot up into my hands as the gravel dug into my sweaty palms.

Matt chuckled, his light brown hair swayed as he looked down at me. "Not so tough now are you?" he said with slight amusment in his voice.

"You can go to hell for all I care" I spat back, putting up my confident facade.

He growled at me, actually growled and jumped on top of me, pinning my hands above my head. I let out a startled gasp and looked up at him with a grimace, my jaw set, preparing for the inevitable. I saw his fist pull back from his muscled body. I shut my eyes tight and held my breath, knowing what was to come.

But the blow never came and I heard a startled yelp as Matt jumped off of me like i was poisenous. Confused I opened my eyes.

I couldn't believe what i was seeing, my jaw dropped.

Matt was backed against the wall blushing profusely and his chest was glowing. A soft whit light emenated from his toned body and he was gaping right at me.

Oh no.

Don't tell me.

Please don' t let it be true.

I slowly looked down dreading what i would see. The same light was faintly pulsing out of my lean chest. I pulled away my shirt to look at my pale skin.

No! This has to be a mistake!

I get up quickly and spin my head in all directions looking for somebody else in the area.

There was no one.

The panic in my gut is at full force now and I swivel my head to look at Matt.

He has a bewildered expression on his face and i can feel my cheeks heat up. He's looking at me, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, and i suppose that we are.

"B-but i'm not g-gay!" i stutter out, still blushing like a mad man.

"I'm not either!" He quickly spills out, his chocolate eyes wide and disguisted.

"Well then what the fuck! It can't be you! It wasn't supposed to be you! I hate you! I was supposed to love someone kind and beautiful! Not you!" Rage seethed within me "I'm not even mad that its a guy! JUST THAT ITS YOU!" i screamed exhasperatedly, unshead tears blurring my vision and threatening to spill out.

He glared at me and I could tell that he was just as angry.

"Do you think that I chose this you fucking prick! It was supposed to be Amanda! What the fuck am I supposed to say to her! Huh?" He fumed at me, clearly expecting an answer.

"How the fuck should I know she's your girlfriend!" I lashed out, using wild hand gestures.

"BUT YOUR MY SOULMATE!" he screamed.

Now it was my turn to gape at him.

"Well someone had to fucking say it." he glared at me and I sank to my knees, the tears finally falling down with the force of my fall. I just sat there and watched the drops soak into the gravel.

How could this be? It doesn't even make sense.

I could hear Matt slide down the brick wall and i watched him put his head in his shaking hands. Fingers knotted in his short brown hair.

I looked down and realize that mine are shaking too, but from fear or anger i don't know. I feel like I dont know anything anymore.

We sit there for awhile, even after the bells rings for class and i cant bring myself too care anymore. This morning feels like a million years ago.

I can hear Matt's breathing from here, its evened out now that he's calmed down a bit.

I slowly look up from my feet, he's gazing at me intently, shock and anger still evident on his face. Suddenly he's standing up.

"I'm going home," he breathes out quietly. And although its hard to hear, he sounds mad and confused.

I sit and watch him walk away, his steps crunch the gravel beneath his converse. I stare blankly afer him, his green shirt dissapearing around the side of the school.

Today has been one hell of a day.

The rage had subsided for now, but i can still feel anger simmering in my gut. My brain is laced with confusion and my body is sore from earlier.

He did this, he hurt me.

I get up and start towards the road, right now going home seems like a good idea.

Its about a twenty minute walk from Green Timbers to my house and the whole time my brain is focused on one thing.

Matt.

How could he possibly be my... soulmate?

He hurts me, he broke me and I hate him. I've hated him since he first started bullying me in September.

My feet seem to move on there own accord toward my house and i'm completely caught up in my own thoughts.

Although he's never hurt me enough to leave a bruise longer than a week, he's broken me emotionally.

He's one of the popular kids, so of course when i first moved here it was easy for him to isolate me. My only friends in the entire school were Tom and Kayle.

I sigh dejectedly.

What am i supposed to do? I can't talk to my parents about this? What would they think? I dont want to talk to Kayle about it. She hasn't even found her soulmate yet, how can i expect her to understand my situation? That leaves three people left. I could talk to Matt... God no! its way to early for that, I already feel gross thinking about it. Then that leaves Melissa, my sister would know what to do. Uughh but she's off at college right now and i want to talk to somebody in person. Looks like I'm going to be paying Tom a visit.

I sigh again opening up the front door of my house, it seems that my feet have carried me all the way here.

"I'm home." i call out so my dad knows.

"Pleased to meet you, home. I'm dad." he calls from the kitchen and even though I'm in such a sour mood it manages to bring a small smile to my face.

My stomach grumbles loudly and i redirect my feet from my room to the kitchen.

My dad is sitting at the table looking through our bills and i can tell that he's stressed. Under his thick glasses i can see the bags underneath his eyes. I can tell by how he hunches over the table that somethings wrong, despite the joking attitude he had a few moments ago.

"How was school? He asks tiredly.

A pang of guilt goes through me. I should tell him I think, but even as this thought crosses my mind i find myself replying, "Fine, what's wrong?"

He looks at me thoughtfully and sighs.

"You're sixteen years old now and we don't have enough money to pay our taxes with your mom... er... not working."

I already knew where this conversation was going.

He looked at me pointedly, "I need you to get a job."

I stare at my dad, his brown hair is graying and his belly has been getting bigger and i know that this is something that i need to do. For him and mom.

"Okay" I reply, "I'll look into it soon."

"Thank you, Lucas." he said and started shuffling through his papers again. I took the hint.

Grabbing a box of crackers from the cupboard i turned around, made my way back to my room and flopped down face first onto my bed.

I took in a deep breath and sighed loudly into my pillow. I turned onto my back and looked at the pale blue walls of my room, covered in different posters.

Assassins creed, Zelda, Lord of the Rings, the whole shebang.

I close my eyes and Matts confused face is staring back at me. No. No more Matt, I'll deal with that later.

His bewildered face morphed into the sickly face of my mom. My gut twisted in anguish. What am i supposed to do? The look on dads face tells me that she doesn't have long. I'll talk the doctor when I visit her later.

I flop back over into my pillow, and curl up into a ball,Crackers forgotten. At this point i dont care about homework or school or what level i have to beat today .

No.

Today as I sleep I think only of my Mom and Matt.

And my nighmares are plagued with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so i've moved this story over to fictionpress if your still interested in following this story. Same username, same title :-)


End file.
